The Collection
by AlyssaSpencer
Summary: A collection of Destiel Fiction from various website. Authors of the chapters will be cited with their work and where I found it, so if you liked it, you would be able to find it with some ease. I did not write these, nor do I own them; I am just collecting them here.
1. Chapter 1

Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'

by ~SublimeChick420 (DeviantArt)

"Cas, you racked up one hell of a bar tab."  
"You instructed me to continue with the whiskey shots until I was fully inebriated…" Castiel squinted at the empty road they were walking along, just able to make out the dimly lit sign for the Four Sticks motel 0.7 miles ahead. "You specifically stated 'money's no object'."  
Dean looked at him looking ahead, nearly stumbling a step as he became distracted by the glint of the full moon above them reflecting off his dazzlingly blue, faraway gaze.

"Yeah, I didn't really think someone your size could drink up four hundred bucks of mid-shelf scotch." He laughed at the memory of the robotic shots his friend had taken, one after another like he was drinking water. "Are you even drunk?"  
Frowning at the sky now, Cas hesitated before responding. "I'm afraid my answer might cause you some level of distress."  
Dean chuckled some more before sighing wistfully and sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "Damn it, I thought so. I'm having a hard time walking straight and you're barely buzzed."  
"I'm slightly more effected than I appear, if that helps. Anyway, it's your birthday celebration, you should be the one fully intoxicated."  
A happy smile played across his face. It was the first birthday in years that he could remember celebrating. Sam had left earlier in the day to help Bobby out with a witch coven that had been controlling an entire city council the next town over, running a sort of reversed Salem trials with nasty results. His uncle and brother had told Dean he should sit this one out and relax for his birthday, which was more than they were used to doing for each other's birthdays as of recent years. He was slow to agree but eventually accepted the offer gracefully.  
He really hated witches, after all.  
The angel had appeared on his own after Dean had spent a few hours lounging about the motel, watching a Dr. Sexy M.D. Marathon on cable and cleaning his many, many weapons. When Cas had asked tentatively what adult human males enjoyed doing in celebration of the annually recurring date of their mortal births, Dean quickly told him 'drinking' and had him transport both of them to the nearest bar.  
Now they were walking back to the motel at Dean's request to 'enjoy the night'. He smiled contentedly, only bumbling into his companion every dozen steps or so.  
"Do you need assistance walking?"  
Shaking out of his reverie, Dean blinked at Cas' concerned face before laughing. "You askin' to hold my hand?"  
Cas widened his eyes, appearing almost panicky. "N-no. No, I- you seem unsteady, I was only offering help if you wanted it. I could easily transport us back to your room and would no longer have to worry of your footing as well as get us out of the cold air. I didn't mean to suggest-"  
The amount of alcohol that the human had consumed seemed to be enough to make him particularly giddy, as Dean only laughed harder at his defensive reaction. Apparently it also made him fond of physical touch.  
The arm thrown over Cas' shoulders surprised him so much that he nearly froze, stopping for a step before Dean's momentum pulled him forward. He fell into stride easily with the taller man, noting that their natural gaits seemed conveniently matched for rhythm.  
"You shoulda told me you were cold earlier." Dean said, trying his best to not lean all of his weight on the angel. He had to admit, it was much easier walking with someone steady to hold onto.  
"Yes. It's… Not an unbearable temperature. Just slightly below comfortable. Your warmth makes it much more pleasant." After a few more paces, Cas glanced surreptitiously over at him, seeing his face turned towards the sky, seemingly to view the stars.  
He'd watched Dean stargazing before, finding a strange appeal in his friend's open enjoyment of the heavens. He'd look so serene when Cas would catch him in quiet moments between hunts while he had no looming responsibilities and a few minutes to himself. Now was no exception.

"Do you recognize any of the visible constellations?"  
Stopping, Dean looked at him in mild surprise, having been slightly lost in thought. Their faces were very close. "Yeah." His eyes searched Cas' for a moment before he cleared his throat and turned back to the sky. "See these three right there? The really bright ones?"

He pointed up with his free hand, the other still securely around Cas. Following his direction, Cas nodded in response.  
"Those're Orion's belt. His legs are here, arms and sword here…" Dean frowned at the constellation before letting his arm drop. "Do you know Orion's story?"  
The angel knew every single constellation and star name as well as every human myth and suspicion attached to them. He shook his head, looking attentively to Dean.  
Smiling, Dean started walking again, tugging Cas with him. "Orion the Hunter was a hero in Greek mythology. He was killed by Scorpio doing something or other for the gods or because of the gods or whatever, so they stuck him in the sky to honor him after death. Guess they handed that shit out pretty freely back then. I mean, I went to hell and back and all I got was this shitty scar."

He grinned at Cas expectantly. Cas didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't.  
"Hey, I'm only messing with you!" He said with a laugh, squeezing his shoulders. "I got you, so that worked out pretty well for me."  
The small smile was enough to illuminate Cas' entire appearance, and Dean had to force himself to look away from it to keep from falling flat on his face.

"So anyway. When I was a kid and my dad would leave me with Bobby, sometimes he'd take me out in his salvage yard and show me the constellations. Told me it was a good way to find your way around if you ever got lost at night. This time a year, he'd show me Orion and tell me that… That it's where the best hunters all go when they die. The ones that really made a difference and saved the most people. Their souls went up there and made each star that much brighter. And he said that if I was half as good a man as he thought I would be, I'd be right at the tip of the sword." He shrugged. "I was eight and swords were cool."  
Sometimes, the emotions Dean Winchester managed to incite inside Castiel were utterly baffling to the angel.  
"The stupid shit kids'll believe." He finished, shaking his head with a laugh.  
"Bobby's a good man." Cas said, still looking at the shapeless mess of stars above them. "You're a good man."  
"I'm alright. Fuck-!" Dean's booted foot came down crookedly in a small indent in the gravel and he pitched forward, trying to compensate. His already shoddy equilibrium reeled.  
As if he'd been waiting for the incident, which he more or less had been, Cas threw his arm quickly around Dean's back and gripped the hand hanging over his shoulders, anchoring the drunk human to himself before the trip could turn into a fall.  
Regaining his footing, Dean straightened. The embarrassment he felt at the stupid stumble was all but forgotten with the warmth of the arm around him. He smiled abashedly at Cas. "Ah, shit. Good thing we didn't drive, huh?"  
"Yes, I would not allow you to drive in this condition." Cas answered, staring up at him with obvious worry.  
"Allow?" A crooked, wolfish grin slowly replaced the smile. Planting his foot, Dean jerked Cas with his right arm, catching him off guard and bringing him around to face him. Cas shuffled awkwardly, putting a hand against Dean's chest to keep his balance.  
They stood less than six inches apart, Dean's right arm was resting on his shoulder, left hand at his hip to steady him while both of Cas' hands were at Dean's chest, one splayed against his black shirt and the other gripping the lapel of his leather jacket.  
"Tell me, Castiel. How exactly do you plan on stopping me from doing something you don't allow?" As he spoke in a low, suggestive voice, he let his fingers run idly though the back of Cas' hair, thoroughly enjoying the flustered blush already creeping across his face.  
"I have considerably more physical strength than you, even in this limited vessel." Cas replied in a carefully even tone, staring at a point just next to Dean's head to avoid losing his concentration in the indescribable pools of his eyes. "If I really disapprove of the action and believe it may bring harm to yourself or others, I can stop you when I please."  
"Hmm, do me a favor and tell me when I start breaking rules before you break my face, okay?" Dean's hand moved slowly from Cas' hip, following the top of his belt and stopping at the buckle.  
Cas gave a quiet, surprised gasp when Dean hooked his fingers behind the belt buckle and yanked him against him. He could feel the hunter's heart thudding against his own chest; slow, constant and reassuring. Cas could leave in the blink of an eye, he could go anywhere on earth between those beats.  
But the steady thump of his heart combined with the hot breath against Cas' ear made him feel more grounded and attached to this silly planet than anything ever had. He couldn't leave until he know the next heartbeat had come and gone, to be replaced by the next, and the next, and the next…  
"Cas?" Dean pulled back a bit, disconcerted by the silence. He leaned down, angling his head so that he was staring right into crisp, blue eyes. "Hey, man, I was just fuckin' with you. I'm coming on to you, to clarify."  
Cas squinted in response. "Sometimes, your words don't express the intended meaning."  
He laughed, wrapping both arms around Castiel and squeezing him. "I know, isn't it the worst?"  
"I can think of several worse human behaviors, that one's simply confusing." Slowly, he let his own arms creep under Dean's jacket and wrap around him, returning the hug softly. He greatly enjoyed the warmth this embrace created, Dean's arms and body almost entirely blocked him from the chill mountain air.  
Giving a content little sigh, Dean leaned heavily against the unwavering Cas, his head bobbing low enough to rest against his shoulder. "Hey, I've got an idea for how you can settle your bar tab." He was speaking right next to Cas' ear, breath hot, voice full of allusion.  
"I don't enjoy performing illegal actions for financial gain." But when Dean spoke to him in that tone of voice, Cas had a silent pull in his chest that made him suspect that he might do anything asked of him by this damaged human.  
"You might hang around the wrong crowd if you don't like hustling." Dean laughed, moving his hand along Cas' shoulder and down the front of his shirt, fingers tracing out the buttons carefully. "I was actually thinking somethin' a little less Renegade, a little more Whole Lotta Love, if you catch my drift."  
"I don't know what that means. Is it sexual?"  
"Yes." Dean hauled softly on Cas' twisted blue tie, pulling him against his lips.  
Dean's lips were a single carnal pleasure that Cas had never anticipated before his fall. Admittedly, he had imagined being with him physically before making the final choice, but as an immortal who had watched the turn of the earth, the rise and fall of civilizations and the very evolution of the beautiful humans he monitored, he had not been fully prepared for their first kiss.  
Or their second, or their third.  
This one marked an even two dozen and Cas still felt a rush of surprise despite fully expecting it, mingled with warm excitement that swam from his cheeks, down his neck and dispersed through his body.  
"You are significantly drunk." Cas reminded, breaking away from the kiss and frowning earnestly at him  
"I know, it's great." Dean agreed, putting a hand against Cas' scruffy cheek while he twisted the loose tie around his other hand thoughtfully. "I was hoping you would be, too, so we could get a little further without you pullin' a horny Houdini on me, like you do every time we get goin'."  
Frowning, almost hurt by the albeit-accurate accusation, Cas raised up and kissed him. He kissed him tenderly, enjoying Dean's half-closed eyes and low, encouraging moan.  
Dean had learned to fight his dominant urges when Cas initiated like that, fight the urge to grab him and express some of his deeper emotions in the only way he knew how. Instead, he stood as still as he could while the other man pressed against him and deepened their kiss. Dean parted his lips, tugging his teeth against Cas' bottom lip and groaning inwardly at the surprised little murmur this earned.  
"What if," Pulling back, Cas glared at Dean's chest and held a hand to his own mouth thoughtfully. "What if I promised to attempt not vanishing when I get… Sexually aroused. Just tonight maybe, as a sort of…" He squinted, trying to think of the phrase.  
"Birthday present?" Dean suggested hopefully.  
Cas nodded.  
"I'd say 'happy birthday to me!'" He caught one of Cas' hands, squeezing it as he angled his head and kissed him once, lingering at his mouth. "Are you serious?"  
"I am rarely frivolous."  
"Huh." Dean's eyes were beginning to glaze and his pants tightened uncomfortably as if his own Cherry Pie music video had just started up on the hood of his Impala.  
When he moved in again, Cas turned his head, surveying the road. "We are still in public, however."  
Following his gaze, Dean looked both ways down the highway as he hooked an arm around Cas' neck. "It's emptier than a Beach Boy's reunion concert out here."  
"There was one car driving northbound seventy six seconds earlier. They saw us and said very crude aspersions about us."  
"Oh. I'm sure I've been called worse."  
"Perhaps. I have not."  
He couldn't tell exactly how bothered Castiel was by the incident, he was sort of difficult to read after all, but he knew he was bothered, and that was enough. "Well," Dean moved Cas' head back towards him with his hand. "Wanna go somewhere-?"  
Cas' hands pressed against Dean's chest and the moonlight disappeared. The crisp, fresh smell of the mountains vanished and the crunch of gravel under their feet silenced eerily.  
"Fuuuuuck!" Dean gasped, sagging backwards against the motel wall. "Every time, I feel like I just stepped off the Ring of Fire at the carnival."  
Looking worried again, Cas reached out to him, grabbing his shoulders to offer support. "I'm sorry, I anticipated your next words being a request for somewhere private. Did you not want to be here?"  
He shook his head, clearing the temporary confusion and nausea of the angel transportation. Bracing his back against the wall, he grabbed Cas' forearms and pulled him closer. "Nah, you did just fine." He pulled at him until he was forced to step closer, nearly straddling Dean's knee. "Let's talk birthday presents."

"I thought you just wanted to experiment sexually."

"Yes."  
Cas stared at him, finally allowing himself to examine his eyes. Just when you thought his eyes were green as the overgrown jungles in South America when the calm after a particularly violent tropical storm had set in, he would change clothes or moods and you would find yourself looking into the earthy tones of a Canadian forest after a dry spell, thirsting for rain.  
Right now, he stared back from under half closed lids with brilliant, nearly-Jade green eyes as he raked his teeth slowly across his full bottom lip and waited patiently for Cas' next move.  
Dean Winchester would be the undoing of Castiel. But such a beautiful undoing.  
He slowly pushed back Dean's coat, feeling the hard abs under his shirt and watching his eyebrows raise at the tentative exploration. The way he was leaning against the wall put Dean right at Cas' height, and for some reason the angel really enjoyed the equality.  
Letting his hands rest on the other man's hips, Dean forced himself to let the situation unfold passively. A promise of self control to match Cas' promise to stick around, and maybe they'd get where he wanted to go this time.  
Suddenly feeling that clothes were not a current necessity, Cas shoved the leather coat off Dean's shoulders, followed quickly by his plaid over-shirt, and Dean compliantly shrugged out of both, leaning forward enough to let them fall to the floor. He removed his t-shirt himself, tossing it on a nearby chair without looking, and for a moment, Cas was hypnotized into inaction by the golden amulet swinging across his bare chest. Back and forth, it drew him in like a pendulum.  
"Hey." Dean bent down and put his hand on the back of Cas' head, letting his fingers tangle in his thick hair. "Hey, you okay? Look at me."  
Biting the inside of his lip, Cas tore his eyes away from the amulet and squinted back at him. Rather coyly, Dean thought.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was… distracted."  
"… okay." Nodding, he pulled Cas against him, nuzzling his cheek and continuing to play with his hair absently. "I don't wanna turn this all after school special, but…" He hesitated, resting his chin against Cas' neck. "You need to not, y'know, do anything that, uh, that you're not comfortable with- Whoa, Cas!"

While Dean spoke, Cas had moved his hands along his thighs, barely touching the rough denim until he had one hand at the belt buckle and one at his crotch. He curiously traced out Dean's already prominent erection, causing the human to jerk back as if from electrical shock.  
"Cas, for the love of-!" Unable to come up with a curse that wouldn't cause confusion, he trailed off, breathing heavily and grabbing his wrist in a shaky hand.  
Cas frowned and readjusted his footing, brow pulled down in confusion. "Is this what you want or not?"  
"It is! It is, I just-" He groaned, unable to make himself move Cas' hand away. He was getting harder even as he tried to collect his thoughts, and it was nearing painful. "I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do just to make me happy." He forced the words out before he could change his mind, knowing it had to be said, but pursing his lips in regret, anyway.  
"Why wouldn't I want to?" Cas stepped away, releasing him and tilting his head inquisitively.  
"Really? You're an angel, man!" He straightened and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking away. "And I'm… me. You don't get much further from Heaven than me. I've literally been to hell and I hit up most of the big seven on any given weekend. I mean, I know you're a virgin. I feel weird about an angel stooping to me for his first time." He'd paced over to his shirt, grabbing it and turning it right side out to give him something to do with his hands.  
He jumped the tiniest bit when Cas walked up silently behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to see that he'd ditched his own coat, hung it along with Dean's from one of the hooks on the wall.  
"I'm a fallen angel, Dean. A fallen angel who fell for you. Your concern is hardly reasonable, you told me yourself that iniquity was one of the perks of rebelling against Heaven." He smiled then, such a smile that Dean felt warmth spread through him even before Castiel moved closer and put his other hand on his arm. "I confess I've been thinking about you in this manner since even before we first kissed."  
"Y'know, I had a sneaking suspicion." Dean said, grinning and encircling Cas' waist with his arms. "You keep spacing out on me, I think it might be you fighting your usual flightiness. I just don't want you feeling pressured to hang around when you don't want to, that's all."

He couldn't help but think how amazing it was that Cas could be wearing a mask of impenetrable apathy when his gaze so completely betrayed it. Everyone else who knew the angel talked about how emotionless and detached he was, but when Dean looked into his eyes, he felt that this couldn't be further from the truth.  
And they were so god damn pretty. Blue as antifreeze, sometimes.  
"I am more comfortable around you than anyone, mortal or celestial. But I can be… overwhelmed." He was talking quicker than usual, as if in a hurry to get the information out. "My 'flightiness', as you put it, has nothing to do with rejecting your company. When the appropriate reaction escapes me, I may default to removing myself from the situation-"  
"Shh…" Dean put one finger against his lips, stopping him mid-thought and looking around the room with wide eyes. "Do you hear that?"  
Silent and confused, Cas shook his head slowly, Dean's finger still across his mouth.  
"It's the sound of my buzz wearing off. Kiss me."  
Grabbing his wrist, Cas removed his hand and glared reproachfully to show his disapproval for the joke before pressing against him. He wasn't quite as gentle this time, pushing Dean's lips apart with his tongue and pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck.  
Groaning in satisfaction at the response, Dean kissed him back with all the desire that had been building inside of him throughout the night. Tugging at Cas' tie, he loosened it enough to separate it from the shirt collar and wrapped it around his knuckles while his other hand made quick work of the buttons.  
Cas pulled away and frowned down at his hands. "Breaking those is not the proper way to undo-"  
"Fuck, men's clothes are hard from this angle. Forget it, I'll buy you a new shirt." He tore at the last two buttons and yanked it off, pushing him towards the wall even before the shirt hit the ground.  
His back thudded against the wall and Dean was on him again, using the tie still around his neck to hold him in place while he kissed an uneven line along his jaw, tongue flicking softly against his ear before dragging his teeth across his earlobe, causing Cas to gasp in surprise.  
Erogenous zones were something the angel had never experienced before.  
"You like that?" Dean's voice was low and hot, full of an attractive mix of lust and humor.  
"Hmm." Cas replied, running fingers through his short hair and closing his eyes.  
Kicking Cas' feet apart, Dean moved his leg in between his, settling his knee into the wall and right against Cas' crotch while he kissed along his neck. "Feels like you're into it."  
He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth and he pressed his hips down, the friction between his hardening erection and Dean's thigh nearly making him lose all semblance of control. Grasping at him, just for something to ground him back in reality, Cas' hand slid perfectly over the still livid scar prominent on the human's shoulder, matching his hand against the branded outline.  
There was a kind of jolt between them as scar and hand lined up, causing both to gasp. Dean shuddered in reaction, slamming his forearm against he wall next to Cas' head and gritting his teeth. "What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know. I… I want you."  
"You've got me."  
Cas grimaced like this statement caused him pain before shoving him back and advancing after him.  
Kicking his boots off as he went, Dean gave a little surprised laugh when the back of his legs hit the top of the mattress and he sprawled across the bed. Cas was on him before he could catch his breath, giving quick little kisses along his collar bone and across his broad chest. Dean let his head fall to the bed and murmured contentedly, imagining himself whining like a happy dog and grinning at the imagery. He'd be the kind of dog that liked having his belly scratched for sure.  
When the kisses passed his belly button and he felt hands on his belt, Dean's eyes nearly crossed and he had to fist his hands in the threadbare sheet to keep from bucking up in response. Once the belt was undone, Cas had his jeans unbuttoned and pulled open in a matter of seconds. When he grabbed the waistband and tugged, Dean was all too happy to raise his hips, allowing the pants to slip down to his knees. His cock strained visibly against the black fabric of his briefs.  
Kicking the jeans off, Dean's entire body had tensed with the anticipation and curiosity of where exactly Cas was taking this. With heavy, measured breathing barely kept under control, Dean looked down at the other man.  
Cas knelt in between his legs, a hand on either of Dean's thighs, and he was staring up at him a helpless frown complete with puppy dog eyes and anxiously pursed lips. "Dean. I don't… I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry, I just-"  
Dean's heart nearly shattered. How had he been such a dick?  
"Oh my god, Cas, come here!" Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around the angel, squeezing tightly. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I should've realized that."  
They sat like this for nearly a minute, Dean trying to get his thoughts sorted and primal instincts under control while Cas placed his chin on Dean's shoulder and enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation of warm skin directly against his own.  
He had no idea what he was doing, but the momentary panic from before was gone now. Dean would figure it out. He always did.  
"Here's what's going to happen," Dean finally spoke, seductive and soft in Cas' ear while he nuzzled his cheek. The scratchy tickle of scruff was beginning to have an oddly arousing effect for the human. "You're going to lay here," Lifting Cas and twisting to the side, he had him flat on his back underneath him in a heartbeat, straddling his waist as he knelt over him.  
"And keep looking fucking adorable. Yeah, just like that. Perfect." When he kissed him and sat back, Cas tried to sit up in attempt to lengthen the kiss. Grinning, Dean pushed him gently back to the bed. "No, stay still. Oh, don't look so rejected! Damn it!"

With a laugh, he went down for more. Their kissing escalated and Dean shifted, putting a knee in between Cas' legs to spread them and reaching down, rubbing him through his slacks and watching lustfully as he broke away from the kiss, squirming up against him while panting desperately.  
"Dean, that feels… Don't stop that."  
"Don't get bossy on me!" Dean teased, biting the tip of his tongue as he tightened his grip and drank in the ecstasy already apparent on Cas' face. "I'm just getting warmed up. And I think we need to get rid of these." He pulled at the pants for emphasis before reaching for his belt and leaning down for more kissing.  
"Aw for fuck's sake!" His swearing accompanied the loud pop of the buckle breaking from the cheap faux-leather belt.  
"You can purchase me a new one with the shirt." Cas said, quickly undoing the pants himself (he had to have something left to wear). Grabbing Dean's wrist, he put his hand back where it had been on his crotch and rose up to kiss him.  
Dean couldn't help laughing at the excited, horny angel even as he pressed his tongue into his mouth and eased Cas' hard cock out of the front of his white briefs. Hard, slow strokes that brought Cas' hips up and tensed every muscle in his body while he muttered breathless and unintelligible whines of pleasure into Dean's mouth.  
Breaking the kiss, Dean pushed his angel back against the mattress firmly. "Stay. Still."

He moved down the length of his body, kissing and licking at random as he went. Cas put both hands on his head, winding fingers through his short brown hair to keep himself from losing all control.  
Dean lay in between Cas' legs, supporting his weight with his elbows while he bit his lip and watched his own hand movements in silent fascination. Up and down, slow and steady along the surprising length. He finally looked up, meeting Cas' wide, piercing blue eyes.

"I have a confession. I don't know what I'm doing, either…"

He stopped his hand suddenly, rubbing his thumb across the hard, wet tip; causing Cas to moan and drop his head to the bed, attempting to buck against him but unable to do so with Dean's restraining hand at his hip. Dean grinned.  
"But I sure as hell know what I like. I think I'll figure it out."  
Opening his hand and leaning down, Dean licked stiffly from the base up the shaft of Cas' cock before wrapping his lips around him and slowly familiarizing himself with this end of a blow job.  
Cas' hands tightened in his hair and he watched his beautiful human in amazement.

"Put these on, too. I need to borrow a shirt, this one is unwearable."  
Completely naked, Dean lay on his back with his head off the foot of the bed, frowning sleepily up at Cas who was dangling jeans above him. He already held a clean pair of boxer briefs that the angel had handed him.

"Cas, you need to know something about me. I put all I've got into sessions like that. Once I've fucked, it's time for naps."  
"No time for naps." Dropping the jeans on his chest, Cas buttoned up his own pants and moved to Dean's open sea bag on top of the dresser, rooting around the neatly folded, fastidiously situated clothing. "It's time for your real birthday present. Here."  
"Well I do like presents." Snagging the thrown t-shirt, Dean unfolded it and raised an eyebrow at the faded Led Zeppelin logo, 1971 world tour dates across the back. His favorite shirt. "Hmm, you can wear this one. That'd be pretty hot on you, actually-"  
"No. No, you have to wear that one. I'll wear this."  
While he stood exaggeratedly slow and stepped into the pants, he watched Cas struggle to get a plain, dark blue t-shirt on the right way. Smirking, he walked up to him and turned it around before tugging it down over his head. Splaying his hands over his abs, he pulled him against him and pressed his face into his ruffled hair.

"You sure we gotta go somewhere? Now that I'm helping you get into clothes, my brain's already getting you out of them and I'm thinking round two sounds pretty good right-"  
"Maybe after the present." Cas said firmly, turning and pushing him back. "Put your clothes on."  
Rolling his eyes and pursing his lips, Dean begrudgingly pulled the shirt on and sat to put his boots on. Cas stood in front of him, coat already on and Dean's over his arm. He held it out and Dean accepted it, standing up and shrugging into it while he made suggestive faces at Cas, inches away from him. "All ready to go, dad."  
"I am not your father, nor do I wish to be." Cas admonished with a frown.  
"Yeah, me neither. Yikes, I take that back."  
Staring into his eyes, Cas squinted before ever so slowly leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Dean's.  
There were people all around them. People screaming, people cheering, people singing unintelligibly. Every way Dean looked, it was blocked by a sea of people all out of their mind with excitement.  
Gasping, he leaned into Cas for support while the transporter nausea overtook him instead of stepping back as he had so many times in the past.  
There was loose dirt under his feet, soft dirt that was also swirling about the hundreds, thousands of sweaty bodies occupying the field they appeared to be standing in, eddying about the motes of light glowing red from the setting sun behind Cas.  
He could smell dirt and sweat, alcohol and weed. Like, a lot of weed. There were beach balls and hackey sacks and more joints being passed than anyone could possibly count. He blinked.  
"Where-"  
Then the music started.  
He whirled around, facing a huge stage he hadn't seen before with lights and giant speakers lining every available inch space. Three men stood in the center, one sat at an intricate drum-set back a ways.  
Dean's mouth fell open in complete shock as Led Zeppelin played out the intro to Since I've Been Loving You and the crowd around him went mad.  
"Hey, nice shirt, man! How'd you even get that? I thought they weren't going to sell those until the tour officially kicked off."  
Gaping at a small framed man with an impressive mop of metal hair in front of him, Dean swallowed and closed his mouth. "I know one of the roadies."  
"Rad! Want a hit?"  
He shook his head at the offered blunt, muttering a quiet little 'thanks though' as he stared back at the band. They were literally as close as they could be without being on stage, right against the crowd control gates. He could count the curls in Jimmy Page's hair. He could see the sweat pooling in John Bonham's mustache and he could see the smoke swirling out of the J held tightly in Robert Plant's fingers.  
"Workin' from seven to eleven every night, it really makes life a drag. I don't think that's right."  
"World Tour 1971, just outside Boston. Bobby told me it was one of their best performances and that you would truly enjoy it. What do you think?"  
Wide eyed and more excited and happy than he could remember ever feeling, Dean turned shakily around to the angel, who was watching him closely.

"Cas. Cas. Holy shit, Cas!" Impulsively, Dean wrapped his arms around him, picked him up and spun in a tight circle.  
Cas looked almost fearful of the reaction, straightening his arms and widening his eyes before Dean placed him back on his feet and kissed him roughly. "I love… it. I love it!"

He turned back to the stage and pulled Cas with him, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist so he could watch over his shoulder. He started swaying to the music and singing along quietly.  
"Cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darlin', how I love you baby."  
Castiel knew he was only singing the words to the song, had heard the song before and knew the words himself, even. But he smiled, placed his hands over Dean's arms and pretended he was saying them to him. Just for this moment.  
"Happy birthday, Dean."


	2. Talkin' About Love

Talkin' About Love

by ~SublimeChick420 (DeviantArt)

**Cedar City, Utah**  
The blazing desert sun beat down on the sparse excuse of a city scape, catching any bare bit of metal or glass and bouncing off in dangerously bright reflections. The beautiful, 1967 Chevy Impala gleamed through the mirage-inducing heat waves, managing to sparkle proudly even under the thick layer of dull red clay and ruddy dust coating her sleek, black body.  
She was parked in the empty parking lot of the Knights Inn, the cheapest motel on the very edge of town and the last place to sleep between there and two hundred miles of sweltering, untamed desert. It had a total of four rooms, three of which were vacant and all lacking functioning air conditioning or even ceiling fans to uselessly move the stuffy air about the cramped interiors. With the mercury in the exterior thermometer bouncing between 100 and 105, this was less than ideal.  
Dean Winchester exited the one open room, dark black shades covering his eyes and the sleeves of his black AC/DC t-shirt pushed up to his shoulders, baring his muscular arms to the sun. That was as hot weather appropriate as he got- Dean didn't do shorts. He held a full bucket of cool, soapy water in each hand, bright yellow car sponges tucked under an arm and a six pack of PBRs under the other.  
Approaching his car, he set the buckets down, dropped the sponges in the water and cracked open a beer, placing the rest on one of the poles supporting the long awning above the porch in front of the short row of rooms. Wiping at some of the sweat already beading across his forehead, he downed nearly all of the can, anxious to drink it before the heat turned it unappetizingly tepid, and opened the driver's door.

A turn of the key had the jazzy opening riff of Zeppelin's Houses of the Holy thudding out of the speakers. He cranked the volume with a flourish and opened the passenger door before getting out, stretching languidly and grabbing a sponge.  
The dirt washed off in thick, gloopy tendrils; streams of mud winding down to the wheel wells and dripping to the crumbling pavement like murky tears. He relished every curve, every line, every perfect swoop of Baby's pristine frame with firm, meticulous strokes and a tiny, content smile. His hair was beginning to clump together from the moisture and his biceps gleamed, slick with perspiration, but it would take hot-as-hell temperatures to keep Dean away from her beautiful body. Literally.  
Panting from the heat and exertion, he wiped a sudsy forearm across his cheek and turned to grab another PBR. He gasped when he came face to face with his angel, familiar trench coat hanging past his knees and usual curious frown adorning his face.  
"Damn it, Cas!"  
"Hello, Dean."  
"I should make you wear a damn bell."  
Cas squinted at this. "Why? Is that a sexual thing?"  
Dean was unable to help the grin this caused. "No! Well, I mean, not specifically. Probably for someone. Maybe if it was on a collar… hmm."

The sudden image of Castiel on his knees, completely naked save for a thick leather collar around his neck with a little bell affixed to the front as he stared up with those earnest blue eyes filled Dean's mind and his thought process became completely derailed. "Oh, thanks!"  
While he'd been lost in thought, the angel had silently held one of the beers out to him, and Dean was shocked to feel the can was nearly freezing cold when he grabbed it. "Whoa! Cas, man, did you..?"  
"Yes, it's a simple matter of isolating and slowing the atoms that compose the liquid. It should be a much more preferable temperature for consumption now."  
"Huh. You never stop bein' useful." He smiled and gave him a wink before kissing him lightly and opening his beer. It was delicious; every chug cooling him right down to his stomach.  
Watching attentively as he drank, Cas rather enjoyed the appreciation evident on Dean's face, as well as the way his full, moist lips pressed around the mouth of the can. It was confusing to him that viewing something as innocent as indulging in refreshments could turn his thoughts sexual, but he had already been trying to muddle his way through the unexpected lust caused by watching Dean clean his car, sweating and wet, panting from the effort. The human just seemed to have that effect on him.

"You… You seemed to be tiring yourself out and it is uncomfortably hot out here. I worry that it's too hot. I could have the Impala clean in just a-"  
"Nope!" Dean caught Cas' wrist when he raised his hand to gesture at the car, inadvertently pulling him a step closer. "Uh uh. I mean, thanks for the offer and all. Really, it's thoughtful. But I- I dunno, I like washing her. When I've got the time and don't have to take her through a carwash, it's… it's calming. Y'know?"  
Castiel nodded. He didn't know, nor did he pretend to understand all of the human's quirks, but he'd come to accept his preferences for the 'traditional' way of doing some things. He'd rather walk to the closest bar on clear nights, he enjoyed doing maintenance upkeep on his many weapons himself and he much preferred the slower way of removing clothing prior to sexual intimacy.  
Suddenly, the memory of Dean's hands slowly, deliberately undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt and purposefully unzipping the fly on his slacks shot Cas' concentration completely to hell, and he blinked in surprise when Dean began talking again.  
"You could help if you want." He said, crushing the empty can and tossing it into the trashcan on the porch.  
"Wouldn't you prefer to do it yourself? If it's a practice to calm your nerves-"  
"Nah. There's not much I do on my own that I wouldn't want you around for."  
This statement brought a flush of heat to Cas' cheeks and he had to look away from Dean's eyes, but a small smile crept across his face as he focused on one of the buckets of water and reached for the spare sponge.  
"Easy, hoss! Let's get you outta that coat first. " Dean caught his arm and turned him around, steering him towards the open car door. "You're dressed for Fall in Canada and we're kinda in the middle of the desert. You're no good to me passed out from heatstroke."  
The coat was thrown in the back seat and Dean rolled up the sleeves of Cas' shirt, pushing them above his elbows. Loosening his tie, he pulled him in for a playful peck on the cheek before slipping it over his head and tossing it on top of the coat.

"There. God. You really rock the rumpled business casual…" His hands hesitated at Cas' chest after he undid the first button, his brain attempting to fast-forward the action, imagining popping off the rest of the buttons and removing the shirt entirely. "Hmm. Car first. Right. Here."  
Accepting the sponge, Cas scrubbed softly at the door he stood by and frowned when only the top layer of dirt trickled off.  
Dean laughed. "You gotta put more elbow grease into it, man!"  
"I don't believe human joints excrete their own lubrication, Dean."  
He laughed more. The literal responses always got him and he always found himself grinning around Cas. Moving behind him, he reached around to grab his hands. "I mean you gotta scrub harder, like this."  
The angel cooperatively moved his hands with Dean's, applying matching amounts of pressure. With every stroke, he found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the slowly dissipating dirt; distracted by the legs against his own, the flexing arms around his sides and the hard chest pressed into his back, heart beating out a steady human pulse.  
"See? Wax on, wax off, Castiel-san."  
"I don't- We aren't using wax and I'm not-"  
"Sorry, I can't help the references. Even when it's just you and I know you won't get it- they control me, sometimes." He let go of the sponge and hugged him loosely with one arm before stepping back.

The contact had begun to make him hard and he really didn't want Cas to feel the boner pressed into his back and Houdini outta here from embarrassment or whatever it was that caused him to disappear when things started getting good. "Think you can handle that?"  
"Yes, of course, it's simple. But-" He leaned against the car to look sideways at Dean. "I could have cleaned the entire automobile in this time."  
"But where's the fun in that?" He removed the sunglasses and his green eyes flashed, catching the hot desert sun at just the right angle when he tilted his head and grinned.  
Cas stared at him and a decision was reached, made for him by the perfect crinkles by Dean's olive drab eyes and the playful smirk he wore. "That is a valid point, fun is important. Perhaps you should show me once more how to properly scrub the dirt off? With your arms around me like before…"  
It took him a moment to comprehend that Cas' impassive frown may actually be a suggestive expression; the angel equivalent of a Groucho Marx eye waggle. The tip of Dean's tongue found its way between his front teeth, and he felt that there was a good chance he was going cross eyed.

"Uh, yeah, let me do that. See, you wanna make sure you've got a good, firm stance." Stepping behind him, he wrapped one arm around Cas' waist and pulled him against him with a jerk while the other snaked up to his hands, still holding the sopping wet sponge on the Impala roof.  
"Mmm hmm." Was all Cas said to this.  
Dean let his head sink to Cas' shoulder, feeling his scruff against his cheek and the heat radiating between them. "Cas, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to initiate something. Right here in plain sight."  
"Perhaps. Perhaps I just want to become more familiar with… Your Impala. Inside and out."  
That's when the song changed.  
The funky, electric intro of Zeppelin's Trampled Under Foot beat relentlessly out of the open car door and Dean's head spun with the sudden humor and lust this song and Cas' word choice caused him.  
_Greased and slicked down fine, groovy leather trim-  
I like the way you hold the road, mama, it ain't no sin._  
At fifteen, Dean Winchester had lost his virginity to this very song in this very car. John had beat the ever-loving shit out of him for taking the Impala and sneaking off the minute he returned to the motel they'd been 'living' at, but it had been worth it. His dad probably wouldn't even have noticed Dean leaving, but it was hard to miss the empty parking spot where you parked your beloved Chevy combined with your teenage son's absence. Again, worth it.  
_Trouble-free transmission, helps your oils flow  
Mama, let me pump your gas. Mama, let me do it all._  
"Cas…" He had to swallow a deep breath to get his reeling thoughts back under control, and he purred Cas' name seductively into his ear. "Damn it, Cas. What's got you so revved up?" As he spoke, he tightened his right hand around Cas' wrists and let his left hand wander further below his belt, surprised and excited by the rock hard length he encountered, straining against the business slacks he wore.  
A tiny moan escaped Cas' mouth and he pushed back against Dean. "I don't… I don't know. Watching you cleaning the car, and then drinking your beer. Then you insisted on removing some of my clothing. Dean, you have this way of making very commonplace activities inspire… other thoughts."  
"What kind of thoughts?" Dean urged, cupping Cas' erection firmly and nuzzling at his cheek, hoping to inspire more. He had a pretty good idea what he was implying, but damn it if he wouldn't enjoy hearing it spelled out.  
"Mmm. Sexual. Thoughts about… your mouth. Your lips. Your lips on me and on mine." He moaned again when Dean began working his hand up and down, stroking him through his pants. "I keep thinking about you… inside of me."  
He froze, not sure he'd heard that last part right.  
_Dig that heavy metal underneath your hood-  
Baby, I could work all night, believe I've got the perfect tools._  
They'd been physical with each other for a few weeks, and it had been a surprisingly comfortable arrangement for both of them. They'd fooled around multiple times, kissed every chance they got and even cuddled as Dean fell asleep and Cas lay contentedly with him. But a combination of Dean's inexperience with the same sex and Cas' imposing power and equally imposing innocence had kept the hunter from going for that tantalizing homerun.  
So Cas' blatant statement jumpstarted all of Dean's desire like a Casa Erotica clip.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Generally, yes."  
Shifting gears immediately, Dean spun the angel around and pushed his back against the frame of the car and kissed him. Hard and longingly. He worked his tongue past Cas' lips and let his hands roam all across his lean torso while he pressed his knee between his legs.  
Cas had his usual momentary hesitation, stalling into inaction as their kissing progressed but quickly recovered, pushing his tongue encouragingly against Dean's and winding his fingers through his short hair.  
"Good god, you are so incredibly hot right now." Dean moaned, breaking the kiss to stare at him, enjoying the flustered blush spreading across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.  
Nodding in reply, Cas took a shaky breath before answering. "I believe it's from the sun and your body heat combining with mine."  
Dean laughed, turning his head up and looking at the perfectly blue sky. When Cas unexpectedly kissed his exposed neck, the slightest brush of teeth tracing across the soft flesh, Dean thought he'd lose himself right there, imagining a blown head gasket from the effort of his self-restraint. He grunted, slamming one hand against the side of the Impala and panting at the sky.  
"You're right. It's way too hot out here," He stepped back, pulling Cas with him by his forearms. "Let's move this to the-" He'd began to move towards the room, forgetting about the lack of AC, but was stopped by Cas.  
"To the inside of your car." He said firmly, tugging towards the open door.  
"Yes." Dean wondered idly if maybe he was in a really elaborate wet dream but decided he didn't care.

He pushed Cas a little harder than he'd intended into the front seat, but really enjoyed the surprised gasp he made as he hit the leather bench and scooted back, making room for Dean. Crawling in after him, he slammed the door and turned the key, feeling the engine turn over and purr beneath them, somehow managing to excite him even more. He flicked the AC to full blast and turned to his angel.  
Cas was kneeling next to him and quickly pulled him into a kiss, wrapped his arm around his neck and leaned back on the bench, pulling Dean on top of him.  
_Groovin' on the freeway, gauge is on the red-  
Gun down on my gasoline, I believe I'm gonna crack a head.  
_ Shuddering above Cas, Dean gripped his hair tightly and jerked his head back, licking down his neck and biting softly at his collarbone. His other hand had made short work of the buttons down the front of his shirt, and he pushed it open roughly before starting on his belt.  
Closing his eyes, Cas arched against Dean as the human's mouth crossed his chest, teeth and tongue assaulting his nipples and making him moan unintelligibly. He grabbed Dean's shirt, pulling it up until Dean had to sit back and remove it the rest of the way, grinning down at him with dazed, hungry eyes.  
As he straddled Cas' waist, he jerked his pants down to his thighs, quickly followed by the dark green boxers he wore. Dean pulled the pants and underwear off, dropping them to floor and pushing Cas back against the bench before bending and wrapping his lips around Cas' fully erect cock.  
"Dean… Dean, that feels… oh my god." Cas panted, forgetting what words to use and accidentally letting the curse out in his excitement. He gripped Dean's hair tightly and leaned his head back against the door.  
He worked his mouth up and down the shaft, pausing at the top every few strokes to run his stiffened tongue across his head, tasting salty precum and moaning against him. Cupping his balls in his left hand, Dean watched Cas' face carefully, examining the ecstasy clearly displayed on his face, usual apathetic mask completely gone in the heat of passion.  
Removing his mouth, Dean began licking him slowly, up and down, as he moved his right hand down and pressed his index finger against Cas' entrance.  
The angel's eyes flew open when the finger dipped inside him and he gritted his teeth but said nothing to stop him.  
"Cas, look at me. Tell me if I hurt you, huh?"  
Swallowing, Cas nodded at him, looking into his eyes with adorably wide puppy-dog eyes. "Keep going. And… Kiss me?"  
Dean felt an overwhelming swell of emotions as he leaned up to press his mouth against Cas', rocking his finger in and out deliberately slow. He grabbed Cas' cock in his other hand, pumping firmly along his shaft and matching rhythm with the movement inside him.  
Pulling away from the kiss, Cas closed his eyes and panted harder. "Ah… ah, that feels… amazing."  
"Yeah?" Dean nipped at his ear, nuzzling him reassuringly and adding another finger. The gasp this caused made Dean groan lustfully. "Still good?"  
"Yes… yes, go faster."  
It was less than a minute before Dean had three fingers inside of him and Cas was gripping his arm tightly and rocking against his hand. He actually pouted down at Dean when he stopped, pulling his hands away and quickly undoing his own belt.  
"Don't frown at me like that! I'm just getting started." He admonished, pulling his own rock hard cock out of his jeans and grabbing Cas' waist. "Come here."

Bracing a foot on the floor and pulling Cas' legs around him, he bent to kiss him while he rubbed his wet head against his opening. He groaned against Cas' mouth and finally pushed into him.  
"Oh fuck, you're so tight," Dean panted, his hips shaking with the forced slowness, wanting to shift up and race for the finish line. He threw the brakes completely, forcing himself to stop less than halfway in. "Ah, god. I don't want to hurt you. I-"  
"Dean..." Cas' voice was strangled and he pulled him back to his mouth, pushing his tongue along his lips and bucking down on his cock. "Don't stop moving like that. I need you… all the way in."  
"Ah!" They both gasped when Dean thrust forward, burying himself balls deep. He slowly pulled back and pushed back in, working up a tempo and watching Cas closely even as his brain combusted with fireworks and he bit his own lip and closed his eyes from the pleasure.  
Eventually, Dean was pounding him like a heated piston and both men were panting out each other's names.  
"Dean, I- I'm going to… Dean!"  
"C'mon, Cas- come for me." Dean, sweat standing out on his face and lips pursed, reached down, stroking Cas' throbbing cock in time with his own thrusts. "Come for me, Cas."  
Throwing his head back and tightening his legs around Dean, Cas gasped his name breathlessly and came to a shuddering release. Warm cum pumped out of him, getting on his stomach and Dean's hand.  
Dean drooped his head down and increased his speed, moments away from climax himself. He'd only been holding off until he'd finished Cas and now it was like engaging all of his horsepower on the open freeway.  
He collapsed shakily against Cas, pulling slowly out of him. Laying on top of him, he nestled his head in Cas' shoulder and panted for breath, completely exhausted.  
"Dean…"  
Drawing calming breath through his nose, he kissed his neck . "Yeah, Cas?"  
"… I love you." He said it quietly and reservedly, so different from his usual deep, commanding angel timbre.  
Dean immediately leaned up, supporting himself on an elbow and looking directly into Cas' blue eyes. His golden amulet swung between them. He frowned thoughtfully, still breathing hard.

"I love you, too, Cas." He kissed him softly. "I love you so much."


	3. Fool in the Rain

Fool in the Rain

by ~SublimeChick420 (DeviantArt)

He'd been standing in line to pay for the shitty west coast beer when he'd seen him. It was only for a second when he'd glanced up from the crumpled bills in his hand that his eyes fell on the slight shoulders of an average sized brunette man facing away from him.  
The man's hair stuck out in just the right ruffled manner and his hands hung loosely at his sides in a powerfully familiar stance. Then he turned. The illusion vanished along with the spark of hopefulness that had dropped Dean's jaw and lumped in his throat like a too-big swallow of food.  
Cas was dead. Dean had watched him wade out and dilute into an inky swarm of writhing evil. The angel was gone and he wasn't going to be waiting patiently for Dean to notice him at a run down Gas 'n Gulp off an empty highway on the outskirts of Oregon.  
Dean's stomach was twisting painfully and he had to get out of the hot, cramped building. He threw the wad of cash on the counter and walked stiffly to the door, clenching his jaw and unsuccessfully attempting to banish the unwanted emotions.  
It kept happening. Small things would set him off and remind him of Castiel; there was a blue tie he couldn't wear anymore when he did his Fed routine and he'd avoided burgers since first losing him to the megalomania. Dean would get these flushes of maudlin memories and he'd remind himself night after night how his friend had betrayed him and that it was for the better that he was gone. He couldn't hurt him again as long as he was gone.  
But the angel's absence caused him more pain than the betrayal ever could.  
The rain outside the gas station pelted against his face and cooled the warmth that had been rising to his cheeks. Sliding behind the wheel of his Impala, he turned the key and pushed in the Zeppelin cassette, letting the jaunty, upbeat piano chords of South Bound Saurez fill his mind. He bobbed his head a bit and took a deep, calming breath.  
Scanning the dark highway and seeing no other cars, he ripped open the cardboard twelve pack on the seat next to him and extracted a Natty Lite. Cracking the top open, he downed the beer in two gulps and crushed the can, grimacing at the watered down taste. Not enough to effect his driving, just enough to calm the slight nervous shake in his hands and dispel any remaining painful thoughts.  
Cas who?  
Turning the engine over and shifting into first, Dean felt the alluring purr of his baby thrum through his chest as he pulled onto the two lane highway and accelerated.  
And everything was okay.  
He came up behind a beat up Civic with Utah plates chugging slowly along in the left lane, the yellow cone of his headlights glinting off several rusty dents and reflective bumper stickers. Dean squinted at them curiously.  
_'Joseph Smith is my co-pilot'  
'My mom dated Jimi Hindrix and stayed celibate'_  
And best of all _'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but my guardian angel would never let you hurt me._' Complete with a little stick figure angel with wings and a halo.  
The track had changed and Robert Plant was now crooning out the lyrics to Fool in the Rain.  
_"I hate to think I've been blinded, baby. Why can't I see you tonight?"_  
Dean's knuckles were white around the steering wheel and his vision began blurring. He swore, clicking the windshield wipers onto the next setting to dispel the buildup before the tears spilled over from his eyes and he realized it wasn't the rain.  
Wiping at his eyes he glanced at the dash and saw the speedometer needle ticking manically against the 95 mark, his shaky foot pushing harder on the gas than he'd intended.  
_"And I'm shaking so much, really yearning. Why don't you show up, make it alright? Yeah, it's alright."_  
"Son of a bitch." Defeated, he rode the brakes and swerved to a wide pullout, stopping on the shoulder and turning the car off, shutting Jimmy Paige up mid-guitar riff.  
He sat silently in the dark for a moment before gritting his teeth and slamming both hands against the wheel, hearing a crack from the steering column. Future Dean would have to fix that. He cracked the top of another beer, draining the bitter liquid faster than it could exit the small mouth of the can. Then another. Then one more.  
Dean closed his eyes and saw Castiel frowning at him, immeasurable pain in his perfect blue eyes. Perfect blue shining through the scarlet blood covering his face as he apologized to Dean. Apologized for everything and nothing specific. Dean knew how sorry he was and knew he couldn't have intended the outcome. He could feel it.  
Getting out suddenly, he slammed the door behind him and stalked angrily to the rear of the car. Opening the trunk, he didn't even need to look as he reached under the false bottom and snatched out the neatly folded trench-coat, nestled between two bandoliers full of rock salt rounds and a full five gallon gas tank. The trunk snapped shut and the coat unfurled from his hands, nearly touching the ground.  
It was filthy; dark stains splattered all across the tan, rumpled fabric. Mud and blood interchangeable in dried, dark brown. He kept meaning to wash it, but hadn't actually gotten around to it. He knew it mostly smelled like mildew and dirt, but as he sat against the Impala's trunk and brought it up to his face, he imagined he could smell Castiel.  
_You swore that you would never leave me, baby-_  
"What ever happened to you?" Dean muttered quietly, pulling the overcoat down to his chest and folding his arms across it. "God damn it, Cas. Way to ruin a perfectly good song."  
Dean Winchester turned his face to the sky and let cool drops of rain streak down his cheeks, mingling with the silent tears pooling on the corner of his parted lips, bitter salt lingering on his tongue.

_WRITER'S NOTE::/ Set soon after S7e2 Hello, Cruel World. Dean struggles with Castiel's disappearance and (poorly) attempts to cope through classic rock and alcohol. Cas coat cuddles and rain tears. Don't drink and drive, kids._


End file.
